The Fire from the Darkness
by Hestia's Demigod
Summary: Meet Maximus Archer. He's your average teenager. Moody, rude, defiant. Or maybe not. Join him on his adventure to save the world from darkness.


**Hello my wonderful viewers! This is another fanfic create by** _ **moi**_ **! This fanfic is based on the the book series by Rick Riordan. It takes place after the events of HOO. It also revolves around my OC and his friends(my two other OCs). I will change the POVs after a I think I may put Percy and Annabeth in the future. By the way, this is going to be a three fanfic series. Hope you like it.**

 **Also Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does. Just the OCs.**

 _ **Thoughts**_

" **Dialog"**

Chapter 1: This is My Life

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I groaned and moved my are around in order to find my alarm and hit the snooze button. _Great, another day of middle school._ I slowly rose out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I walked up to the mirror and stared at myself.

Let me introduce myself. I am a 14 year-old boy named Maximus Archer. I was born and raised in Atlantic City. I am Brazilian, paternally, with medium-short black hair, that I always brush back, with dark brown eyes and tanned.

I brushed my teeth and walked out. I entered my room and changed out of my pajamas. I put on a dark blue t-shirt with faded jeans. I slip on my light grey combat boot and put on my grey and black sweater. I walked into the kitchen to see my dad in his suit for work putting papers in his folder and drinking coffee at the table.

"Hey kiddo! Ready for school today?" He asked.

"No." I promptly replied. He smiled at me and sipped his coffee. I finished making my bowl of cereal and sat down across from my dad. "Did you finish your homework?" He interrogated. I groaned, "Yessss. You were there watching me!" "Just making sure." He continued. I continued eating.

"Do you like anyone?" He popped that question out of nowhere. I started to blush furiously.

"No!" I stated defensively. "Are you sure? You're looking a little-"

"The bus is here! Bye!" I exclaimed grabbing my backpack.

"You know you could always-" He started.

"Bye!"

I shut the door and locked it. I strode to the bus stop where I waited with the other 'juvenile delinquents.'

"Hey look! The bitch decided to come to school today!" announced a voice. I turned to see Walt Smith and his gang of hooligans. "What's it to you, Walter?" I replied with a smile. He does not like to be called by his first name. When we have a substitute, he would curse at them for calling him by his full name.

He would have responded if it had not been that the bus pulled up to us. I sprinted into the crowd of students trying to get on the bus. I hid in one of the first few seats. When the coast was clear, I sat up.

The bus driver started to drive off. I popped in my earbuds and listened to Alone Together by Fall Out Boy while the bus went on its way to Seacoast Middle School. I started to pull my ring on and off my left middle finger. I tend to do that when I'm deep in thought. My ring is silver with a gold band in the middle. The gold band had words that read _chóvoli_ , which meant Ember in some other language. I have no idea how I knew that.

The bus turned a corner when there was an explosion from the front of the bus! The engine was on fire!

"Get off de bus!" The bus driver yelled at us in his Jamaican accent. We all filed out of the bus through the side door. When I saw what was standing a few feet away from the front of the bus, I almost laughed. Standing there was a little Chihuahua. A few of the girls said it was cute. It had golden fur, had no collar and deranged eyes. That's when the Chihuahua roared. Now, I'm being serious when I say the Chihuahua roared. The dog morphed into a horrifying creature.

This creature had the head of a male lion that looked like it just finished a kill. It's body and hooves looked like they belonged to a goat. Instead of a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback rose up and hissed at us.

I realized what this monster was. I learned about it in my Latin class. "That's Chimera!" I whispered. When I spoke it's name, it turned and looked directly at me. Then it breathed fire at me! Everyone around me ran, but I was frozen in shock. When it stopped the fire, I wasn't burned! My clothes weren't charred and I was perfectly fine! _Impossible_ , I thought.

A look of confusion came across the Chimera's face. Just as quick as it got confused, it shook out of it and lunged. I immediately rolled to the left. _Use the ring. It can save you_ , a female voice spoke to me.

"How?" I asked out loud.

The Chimera quickly recovered from the crash and came charging towards me. As the Chimera advanced towards me, there was a bolt of lightning that struck the Chimera. It made one final roar, then exploded to dust. Before I could ask where the lightning came from, a horse came flying from the sky with two riders on it's back.

This horse had a black mane with a stormy body. It neighed, _Look at this amateur!_ That was weird. I just heard the horse speak.

"Hello. I'm Jason, and this is-" The guy named Jason spoke.

The girl interrupted, "I'm Piper."

"I'm Max."

"Nice to meet you Max," Piper spoke cheerfully. She then turned to Jason and stated, "I told you there was a demigod here. But you didn't believe the vision I saw in Katoptris. So pay up." Grumbling, Jason gave her a few gold coins.

"Whoa. Hold on. Who are you guys? And what happened to the Chimera?" I asked.

Piper and Jason looked at each other and nodded.

"We are demigods. Just like you. One our parents is mortal, the other is a god. A Greek god to be exact." Jason stated.

 **SOOOOOOOOO…. How was my first PJO/HOO fanfic? Do ya like it? PLEASE RESPOND! Thank you. I will be taking two OCs. One needs to be a female good Roman demigod. The other could be either male or female, Roman or Greek but has to be the antagonist. Please help me with this.**

 **-Amazon**


End file.
